


Earth was All used up

by Annariel



Category: Firefly, Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did humanity leave Earth That Was?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth was All used up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basched](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/gifts).



> Thanks to Fififolle for beta-reading.

"You have no idea if there are any habitable planets out there!" Gideon Anderson said.

They had argued over this a lot and Carol had no wish to continue now she was about to leave Earth. She kissed her brother gently on the cheek. "We've an idea, but nothing certain. However let's say goodbye in good faith, each with our own hope for the future."

He opened his mouth as if to start the argument once more and then nodded and closed it again. 

There were tears in his eyes as the rocket left the surface of the planet, taking his sister with it. The last of the world's resources had gone into their two projects. Hopefully humanity's future would be found in the past or out among the stars.

* * *

"What the gorram _gose_?" Malcolm Reynolds said on seeing the shining ball of light in Serenity's hold.

"Actually I think it might be an anomaly," said Simon.

"An anomaly?"

"Yes, the Tam family ancestors wrote about them. They were partly responsible for the destruction of Earth That Was. We have some historic books and vid-casts showing them, or at least my parents do."

"All very well but what's it doing on my boat?"

"Well..." Simon started and then trailed away into silence.

The anomaly pulsed a moment and a figure walked through.

"And who might you be?" Malcolm asked raising his gun.

The man cautiously raised his hands. "My name is Matt Anderson."

Simon staggered slightly. "I think I may need to sit down."

"Why?" asked Malcolm.

"I think he may be my great-great-great-something uncle."


End file.
